


It's obvious

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [4]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Club, Drinking, Ethan is a flirty boy, Ethan shows top behavior, He doesn't get drunk though, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mark can drink in this, Mark gets flustered, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: Mark meets someone new, that may or may not turn him on.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	It's obvious

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by my good friend GayBean_uwu, I'm going to try and keep it fluffy but with a request like that how could it not get a little sexual?

Clubs weren't really Mark's scene. They were a bit too loud and crowded, although he was used to being crowded that didn't mean he liked it. He also hated loud noises. There were also many risks at clubs, many that he would not like to talk about. 

Mark rubbed his eyes while swirling his glass of beer. "Ethan get over here!" Mark groaned, great another person to annoy him. He couldn't help but open his eyes to look at the man being called over to the counter though. Mark almost spat out his drink. The man was fucking _strutting_ , but that wasn't the only thing about the man that made him flush a bright red. He was _gorgeous,_ absolutely beautiful, he was perfect in every single way. Mark swallowed harshly when 'Ethan' winked at him and took a seat beside the brown eyed man.

"Yes sir?" Ethan asked propping his head on his hand. Ethan glanced up at Mark with half lidded eyes, and the older man couldn't help but take a sharp inwards breath. "I just need you to stay here for a little bit while I go and grab something real quick. Don't cause any trouble." The brunette grinned deviously. "Don't worry sir. I won't cause _too_ much trouble~." Ethan winked at Mark again, the man behind the counter nodded before walking off.

"So Mark what brings you here? Aren't you a little too perfect to be at such a rundown place as this?" Ethan said quietly, dragging his finger around the top of Mark's glass. "H-how do yo-ou kn-" The brunette shushed him, placing his pointer finger on Mark's lips. "Don't waste your pretty little voice on me Markimoo. Let's just say that a boy has his secrets~." Mark nodded swiftly. Ethan pulled his finger away to pick up the older man's drink. Mark licked his lips and the brunette watched the motion and glanced up to look into the older man's eyes. Tilting his head, a mischievous smile worked his way onto his face.

Ethan downed the glass of beer before capturing Mark's lips with his own. The brown eyed man squeaked before relaxing into the kiss. It was much more gentle than Mark would have thought, especially compared to the brunette's attitude earlier. Mark wrapped his arms around the shorter man's neck, and Ethan's ended up on his waist. Mark nervously tried to dominate the kiss, but Ethan pulled away, not entirely but enough to make Mark whine. Ethan shook his head slowly, tsking, "No, no, no. You don't get to dominate in this." He slowly ran his hands up Mark's side, the older man shivered at the contact.

Suddenly the side door opened and the man who was behind the counter earlier stepped in, holding a six-pack of beers. Ethan immediately pulled away, acting as though nothing had happened. But Mark just sat there, wide eyed, and completely flustered. The man glanced at the older man before shooting Ethan a quizzical look. The brunette just smiled happily. "I th-think I need to h-head out." Mark finally said, voice cracking slightly. Ethan seemingly perked up, "I can take you home! You probably had more to drink than I did." The older man nodded hesitantly and the brunette cheerfully grabbed his hand to drag him outside to his own car. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I'm not used to writing stuff like this! Hope you liked it, have a great rest of your day!!❤ FLIRTY BOY. *runs away giggling*


End file.
